


Unearthed

by Eve_Eva_Lee



Series: The Time of Tribulation [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Asano Gakushuu is in Class 3-E, Asano Gakushuu-centric, Attempt at Humor, Canon Rewrite, Chaos, Cliffhangers, Dark Magic, Fights, Gakushuu is a witch, I hope, I only recently got in the fandom, M/M, Magic, Not the good kind, Plot Twists, Villains, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, gakuho is not as shitty, not so much tho, well maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Eva_Lee/pseuds/Eve_Eva_Lee
Summary: A witch named, Gakushu Asano discovers the existence of Blights and makes it his mission to destroy them as students from his school and city begin to disappear.or: Gakushuu's attempt at saving the world from chaos.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Araki Teppei & Asano Gakushuu & Koyama Natsuhiko & Sakakibara Ren & Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-A, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-E, Asano Gakushuu & Korosensei, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren
Series: The Time of Tribulation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepingincemeteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingincemeteries/gifts), [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [magic, mistakes, and memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995832) by [sleepingincemeteries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingincemeteries/pseuds/sleepingincemeteries). 



> This is my first story on here!-- well, I posted a story on here before but I deleted it shortly after. But, that maybe wont happen... (hopefully) 
> 
> This story is also inspired by the " Don't draw devil's traps in janitor' closets " by Gwendee
> 
> Have a wonderful day and happy reading!

He walked down the streets in the middle of night, clenching his flashlight as he shivered from the cold breeze. he should've worn a warmer jacket. The cold air clung to him as he tighten his only source of warmth closer to him. He stopped walking when his flashlight began to flicker. The boys blood ran cold as he shook it. He sucked in a breath as he searched his bag for more batteries, there were none. dammit. 

The teen looked at his hand before shaking his head in disagreement. No, he couldn't use it. not where anyone could see him. The boy started walking again until he found a forest. The teen gulped before making his way into the threatening trees. he really hated the dark, but he needs to figure it out before his flashlight decides to quit. 

By the time the boy stopped, his flashlight turned off. now with fear, he hit his flashlight until it turned on. A sigh of relief left his lips. now, he can start. Slowly, the boy approached a rock with flat ground surrounding it. the ground was made of stone, so he knew he was in the right place. Pulling out some chalk, he began to draw on the stone until he made a circle. When he finished he took a step inside the abjuration circle and sat down with his legs crossed. his back leaning against the rock as he began to mumble. 

When nothing happened, he popped open one eye before sighing. dammit. He looked at his palms before mutter again in a more harsher tone. nothing happened. "Dammit! what am I doing wrong?!" He growled. he came to this sacred spot, he said the spell right, and he even came at night! Just what is missing?! He then looked at the circle surrounding him. ... Maybe, if he were to get rid of it. but, what if /it/ comes? 

The boy stared at the dark forest around him, nothing was out of the ordinary. it was just him and the midnight glow. The teen gave out a quiet chuckle. besides, it's been a thousands year since it was last spotted, he's sure it doesn't exist anymore. it only exists in legends. 

The teen wiped at the chalk in one area until it was just stone. The boy sat back against the rock and mumbled the spell. the words his mother taught him were easy to say but... the spell itself was tricky to trigger. He thought as he looked at his palms once more. gosh. The boy huffed before getting up. he grabbed his bag and flashlight before turning it on. but, only darkness remained. 

"Dammit! Not now!" He hissed as he shook the light.

the rattling of the battery inside did nothing so the teen looked thought his bag once more for a battery. anything would do as long as he made a light source. just why did hid father suggest leaving his phone?! his heart began to quicken so The teen took a deep breath in to calm his racing heart. he's fine. nothing is out there. it's a legend, and the dark will go away eventually. he's fine. he's...

A sound of trees cracking in the far distance can be faintly heard.

the birds cawing as they flew over the trees. the sound shattered the silence the forest held as more cracking sounds can be heard but more closer.

The teen froze up. it... it's just a legend... he- he's fine! He's safe! he's safe in the circle--- but, wait. if it's not that creature, then it might be an animal. 

In fear, the boy quickly grabbed his bag and chalk. "Defensionis" The boy muttered into the air before blue shimmering light appeared in his palms, he moved his hands away from each other for the blue light to stretch to form an energy like rope. He grab ahold of it before fixing his stance to prepare for a fight. If it's a bear, or an animal, then it'll be easy to capture and relocate it. then he can continue his studies. 

The sound of crashing trees became louder as it's source of destruction nears. He took another deep breath as his hands tremble. Then once a large figure appears in his line of sight, he instantly pales.

the figure continued to charge at him and judging how fast it's running, he says's it'll take about 5 minutes or less for it to approach. 

He'd think he could take it if only the figure wasn't the size of an elephant. now he knew, that this wasn't an ordinary animal. not the way it's eyes shown silver in the darkness.

He quickly grabbed he chalk and ran up to the edge of the circle and began drawing. his shaking hands were still glowing a bright blue but the rope disappeared for him to draw.

By the time he was done, a loud growling can be heard followed by a thud. the sound echos into the night as the boy ran back to the rock. a transparent wall can be seen as it's the only thing separating the monster from killing him. He let out a shaking breath. the monster let out another growl.

The two lock eyes. 

Then the monster slowly walks around him, as if looking for a weak spot for it to enter but it's search grew fruitless. another growl came from the beast before glaring at the boy.

the glare he received sent the teen close to tears but he held his ground. Even though he was scared, he might as well put up a fight before he dies! He stood up to reveal the energy like rope once again and glared back at the monster. the soft glow of his magic reveal most of the monster's features.

A black mist with silver eyes, constantly changing forms into the ones it eaten. faces of humans can be seen in it's shadows as it stared him down. the glaring contest seemed to feel like an eternity before the beast began walking away back into the forest. A sigh of relief left him. that... that was the creature wasn't it? it still exists... he never thought he'd see it. the books he read were right. A beast of destruction who constantly changes forms of the preys that fell upon it's touch. A walking destruction it is. 

He fell to his knees as the soft blue glow disappeared. It should be gone about now, but he doesn't want to move. he can't take anymore risks now that the beast is wandering around. for all he knows it can be waiting for him. So he'll stay until sunlight is out. then he'll leave.

\---

Gakushu opens his eyes to a bright sky. He groans as his back aches from sleeping on a hard surface. He rubs the sleep away before glancing at his surroundings. 

His blanket (jacket), his bag filled with books, and notebooks, and a flashlight, along with abjuration circle surrounding him. 

Oh, and a path of broken trees. 

Gakushu gets up and scans the forest for any dangers before squinting up at the sky. it takes a moment for last nights events to sink in and when it does, his heart drops. It exists. Blights exist. And he saw one last night. 

He quickly removes the circle before running through the broken trees. he needs to get back and tell his dad. he'll know what to do. well, he hopes he'll know what to do.

The teens slows down to catch his breath when he finally reaches his home. He runs up to the gate and presses the buzzer. when the gate finally opens, he greets the guard before running into his house. Thank goodness it was the weekend he thinks as he finds his dad in his study. typing away at his computer. his father stops when he notices his out of breath son. 

"What's wrong? Did you encounter an animal last night?" Is all he asks before Gakushu cuts him off. 

"I saw it." He says before running his hand through his hair. his father furrows his eyebrows. 'see what?' is what his father asks. a faint tone of worry coming from him. "Blights. I saw one. I- it was huge! it had some many forms! And, It tried to attack me but the abjuration circle stopped it!"

Now, his father looked deep in though as he leaned more into his chair. He looked up back at his son. "Do you know where it went?" He asked. Gakushu thought about before shaking his head.

"I don't know much, it was too dark to see. but, I think it went father into the forest I was in." The teen thinks back onto the book he read. It was a book given to him by his mother, it was a rare book (because the book was rewritten) so he always took care of it. the book had many spells and taught him about blights. since he believed they were myths at the time, he didn't look to much into it. but, he remembers it saying they disappear temporarily during the day time. "Wait, hold on a second father, I'll go check Mom's book." The Gakushu left his father's office without another word. 

By the time he came back, he was carrying an old book filled with many sticky notes. his father makes a comment about him needing to be tidy but he ignores it. instead he flips through the pages carefully until he lands on a page about Blights. He scans the page with his father until they land on a paragraph: "These destructive beast, named Blights terrorized the nights as that was the time when they appeared. You can never capture them when they vanished into the day and reappear into a different location during nightfall." 

The two sigh in frustration. The Blight he encountered must have already disappeared, that means when it's night. it'll be in a different area. He can't believe he never encountered one during those times he went for a midnight jog! he should have read this chapter when he first got it. Gosh. this was irresponsible of him.

"Go check up on your subordinates, I'm going to chat with your mother. But first, go clean yourself up. you look like a mess." His father said as he pulled out his phone. Gakushu huffed before going to his room to clean himself up.

Gakushuu checks himself in the mirror before making his way for his subordinates house. He notify's Ren Sakakibara of his arrival before he makes his way towards his house. by the time he reaches it, Ren opens it. He had brown hair that was flipped to the side and brown eyes. Ren looked at him in confusion before greeting him.

"Uh, Good morning, Asano. What brings you here?" He asks as he lets him in. he never really wen to Ren's house but he usually went over to his house to study. 

"I'm just checking up on you." Is all he says as he sits on the couch. Ren looks at him like he sprouted another head before placing his hand on Gakushu's forehead. The teen swats it away.

"You don't have a fever, so this is stranger." He says as he goes into the kitchen to grab some tea. "Did something bad happen?" Gakushu was silent for a little bit before he answered. 

"My father told me that there might still be a kidnapper around after my neighbors disappearance." His neighbor was a student of kunugigaoka, they never talked much but they always greeted each other before heading off to school. Ren nods his head as he gives him a cup of tea. 

"So are you going to check up on all the others as well?" 

Gakushu nods his head as he blows the steam away from his cup. he never really liked tea but Ren wasn't going to let him drink coffee. he was always worried about him drink too much of it. (which he does) The strawberry blond sighed before placing his tea back down on the coffee table. "I don't like tea."

"It's better then coffee at least." Ren drinks his cup and looks through his phone.

"No it isn't." He says before looking at the clock. "I should check on the others now." He starts to get up but Ren stops him. He points to the tea that sits untouched on the table. Gakushu glares at the boy before sitting back down. 

"I don't like tea."

"Just drink it."

By the time he finishes his tea he goes to check up on the others, when he's done with that. he decides to go to the vintage shop in search of a new book.

He scans the shelves carefully for something that might spark his interest. he nearly gives up on his search before his eyes lay on a leather jacket. Gakushu touches the rough fabric. it's not his style, it's far from it. it's tacky and out of fashion. yet he feels like it's the most beautiful-est thing he ever laid eyes on. so he grabs the it and heads to the counter. 

"Good find there, young man!" the elderly lady says as she places the jacket in a plastic bag after he buys it. "This jacket was constantly made fun of by other customers and I was starting to think if I should get rid of it but I felt like it should stay. Guess, That jacket chose you." The elderly lady laughed before handing the bag to the teen.

"By the way, how did your witchcraft go?" She asks. Gakushu shrugs.

"Nothing happened." The only reason she know he does witchcraft is because he buys his materials here. but she doesn't know he's actually a witch. "I guess I'll have to grow out of this phase soon." The elder nods her head before he heads out the door.

On his way back, he pulled out the jacket and held if out in front of him for another scan. yep. it was out of fashion and tacky, but he loved it. it was a red leather jacket -- probably from the 90's with rips on it that were poorly sewn back together. He wonders if he should wear it but some people might make fun of him. guess he'll have to wear it when he gets home---

"Oi, Ace-Kun! What'cha got there?" Called out the devil as he ran over beside him. Gakushu scowls at the boy before showing him the jacket he bought. "Damn, that looks old." Akabane said as his golden eyes met his violet ones. "Where did you get this?"

"I got it from the vintage shop over there." He nods his head in the direction of the shop. Akabane gives a hum before they walk down the sidewalk together. they don't really get along but they usually hang out like this once in a while. "So, uh, are you ready for our last year of junior high? School is ending soon... "  


"Hah! Of course I'm ready! This is my chance to scare the first years!" Akabne says as he sips his strawberry juice he had with him. He looks at him with a grin. "Eh? Don't tell me the all mighty ace kun, is worried!" He exaggerates a shock expression and Gakushu punches his arm. 

"In your dreams, Akabane." He hissed. "I was just wondering since you're going into 3E soon. You are suspended after all."

Akabane hums in response as they make their way to Gakushu's house. "Well, talk to you later Ace Kun. Take me to that vintage shop sometime."

"Okay." Is all he says before the redhead leaves. Karma Akabane, soon to be 3E at kunugigaoka junior high. The most discriminated class ever in their school. he feels bad for the students there but he's sure they're fine. Akabane's going to be a pain there but he'll be fine.

Gakushu took one last look at his new jacket before heading inside.

* * *

_"I'd be smiling and chatting away, and my mind would be floating around somewhere else, like a balloon with a broken string."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like reading this! Please tell me your thoughts on the story and I hope to publish more often. I got a couple more chapters written so be ready!
> 
> I plan on publishing a chapter every week or two btw.


End file.
